


Wrong and Right

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: A Dream of Spring [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kinda, a 1940's au, sansa is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Jon sipped at his whiskey. The bar was smokey, the floor always a little sticky, but the booze was top notch.“And now, the siren of the Golden Lion, Miss Sansa Stark.” The charmless host announced to what could be called applause, Jon turned to the stage.A spotlight lit her figure. She wore an emerald green dress that sparkled, her hair was a vivid auburn, tumbling around her shoulders. She drew the microphone to her lips, a bold scarlet, and began to sing.





	Wrong and Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Dream of Spring and I chose historical Au and did a 1940's/gangster au. It's unbeta'd so please forgive me

Jon sipped at his whiskey. The bar was smokey, the floor always a little sticky, but the booze was top notch.

“And now, the siren of the Golden Lion, Miss Sansa Stark.” The charmless host announced to what could be called applause, Jon turned to the stage.

A spotlight lit her figure. She wore an emerald green dress that sparkled, her hair was a vivid auburn, tumbling around her shoulders. She drew the microphone to her lips, a bold scarlet, and began to sing.

“ _In olden days, a glimpse of stocking, was looked on as something shocking, but now, God knows, anything goes_.” She flicked her dress to reveal a creamy thigh and a diamante garter. The audience whistled and hollered too loudly that they drained out her voice.

“ _When most guys today, that women prize today, are just silly gigolos_.” Jon noticed that Sansa eyes met Joffrey Lannister’s when she sang the last two words and saw that she almost winced.

“ _Anything goes_.” She sang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon stood beneath the streetlight, searching for a gasper. He finally found his case and pulled the last one from it. He clicked his lighter but no flame flickered. He swore under his breath and was about to walk to his car when he heard her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-” The sound of a fist landing a blow was unmistakable. Jon rushed down the alley next to the Golden Lion and saw the singer, Sansa, bent double clutching her stomach. Joffrey was standing over her and the Hound, the triggerman and general muscle, stood with his fist still clenched.

She gasped a couple times before standing and meeting Joffrey’s eyes.

“Maybe you are just a silly-” the insult was never finished because Joffrey’s open palm struck Sansa across her cheek.

“Hound.” Joffrey sneered. “ Our canary needs to go back to her cage.” The Hound made to move, when Jon spoke.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I was you.” He moved toward them, flicking his jacket and coat aside to reveal the badge and holstered gun at his hip.

“What’s the matter, pig?” Joffrey asked, swaggering toward Jon. “My mother not paying you enough?” He moved forward. “Do you need some new toys for the clubhouse?” He turned to laugh with the Hound but Jon’s left hand was soon wrapped around his throat. Jon pressed him into the wall where Sansa had been standing. He drew his gun with his right hand and aimed it at the Hound’s chest, causing the large man to freeze where he stood.

“The lady and I are going to go. We aren’t going to be tailed and you aren’t going to report this to anyone.” Joffrey was clawing ineffectually at Jon’s hand but nodded.

“Do they owe you any wages, Miss Stark?” He asked kindly. She nodded and moved toward Joffrey, careful not to stand within Jon’s aim at the Hound. She pulled a wallet from Joffrey’s breast pocket. Jon noted that Sansa did not empty the wallet but mere took three notes and replaced the wallet. She ducked carefully under Jon’s gun arm and stood behind Jon.

“We’ll be leaving now.” Jon said releasing Joffrey and replacing his gun. He turned and offered his arm to Sansa. She looped her hand through his arm and they began walking. Sansa paused and turned back to the figures.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” She said, continuing walking with Jon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where do you live Miss Stark?” He asked after they’d been driving for a couple of minutes.

“The Golden Lion.” She replied and he saw a sad smile on her pretty face out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before speaking again. “Well, my place had a lounge that I’ve slept on move often than I’ve slept in the bed. You can sleep at mine tonight and we can find you a place tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” They were silent after that. Not an uncomfortable silence. It started to rain and the droplets sent the streetlights into a haze of light.

They pulled up to Jon’s apartment. He got out and moved to open Sansa’s door for her, but it was thrown open and she emerged. She held her shoes and her stockings in her hands and the tail of her gown in the other. She bumped the car door with her hip and ran to the awning over the door to his apartment block. He almost smiled as he approached her. He let her in and led her up the stairs. When they entered his apartment he moved to a closet and pulled out towels.

“There’s a shower through there. I can get some pyjamas for you.” He turned back to her. She stood in the middle of the living room, a gentle drip falling from her. He glanced at her face and noticed her lip was bleeding for the first time. “You’re bleeding.”

Her fingers came up to touch her lip and she looked at the blood on her fingers.

“I didn’t notice.” She murmured.

“I’ll clean it for you.” He moved to the kitchen and got a bottle of whiskey and a clean cloth. He gestured for her to sit on his sofa and she sat. He dipped the cloth into the alcohol and was about to dap at her lip when she grabbed the bottle and took a swig. She swallowed and choked on the drink. He laughed and she smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile, genuine and sweet and kind.

He gently gripped her chin and dabbed at the cut.

“Had he hit you before?” He asked. She shut her eyes and nodded slightly.  He swallowed the rage that rose in his chest.

Soon the cut was clean. He fetched her clean pyjamas and a towel and showed her the shower. Whilst she occupied the bathroom Jon made up a bed on the lounge, his housekeeper had changed his sheets only this morning.

He sat on his lounge and listened to the rain outside and the water of the shower. Soon, perhaps longer than he realised as he might have dozed off, the bathroom door opened and Sansa emerged his pyjama’s hanging on her slender frame. She had her clothing in her arms.

“You can hang your things there to dry.” He gestured to a spot over the radiator. When she had hung her gown and stockings to dry she turned to him.

“I’m going to shower and go to bed.” He said. He smiled at her and turned away from her.

“Thank you.” Her voice was gentle. He turned back to her.

“I only did what was right.” He said. She moved toward him slowly.

“It’s more than anyone else did.”

“Well, that’s just a pity.” He glanced down at his shoes before looking back up. Sansa stood in front of him now.

“Thank you, Mr Snow.” She repeated.

“Call me Jon.”

“Jon.” She smiled. “Sansa.” She gave him permission.

“Sansa.” He repeated. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for doing what was right.”


End file.
